Love Stinks
by XiaoyuKaede
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Ten, and Hina do anything to drive their worst enemies insane while the boys do the same. Also, the girls live right next door to them, making their rivalries even worse. What would happen if their hate changed?...or not? Pairings up soon!
1. Payback!

It's just that all of a sudden, I felt like writing a new story. I'm still gonna update A HATEFUL LOVE soon though. Unlike my previous stories, this one is a bit diffrent but it is still one of those romantic comedies again.I really luv writing those kind of stories. When I had this idea, it was like "poof" then my mind was like," I should write this!" Besides, skool is going to start in a few days so I need to go and spend all my time on the computer typing up stories for the heck of it. Anyways, enough chitter-chatter...here we go! But then, does anyone ever read the author notes here and on the end of the chappie?

_slant- _means a flashback

NOTE: Everyone here is 16 with some of the boys being 17...like the boys in TEAM GAI.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (REPEAT)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ever had one of those days where eveything was just crystal clear perfect until something bad was thrown at you? Well...for me, EVERYDAY is like that for me... You're just trying to have a good day at school and have a great time with friends then something bad just explodes in your face...literally..._

"W-What the hell!" Sakura screamed, staring in astonishment at the lunchbag in front of her that was torn into pieces. Blowing off the strands of hair that blocked her forehead, she swayed her hand across her face as she tried to avoid contact with the flying burnt pieces of the lunchbag that dropped back onto the table.

Hinata, Ino, and Tenten stared at once at her and had their bodies at a distance away from the table seat that Sakura sat on. "Are you okay, Sakura?" Tenten asked, scooting over to her pink-haired friend but only had a glare thrown back at her.

"Oh, I feel great. Thanks Ten." She replied in the most sarcastic voice her body allowed her to muster.

Hinata slid across the table and took out a handkerchief as she cleaned off the dust marks the firecracker created on Sakura's face. "Hold still."

Sakura tried her best to remain calm and carefully took the cloth away from her friend. "Thanks Hinata." She gritted through her teeth as she stared straight up ahead at a group of boys snickering at her. "DAMN YOU NARUTO! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! I SWEAR IT!" She yelled, pointing a finger directly to him.

Naruto clutched his stomach as he stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth.

"Naruto, did we really have to do something like that to Sakura?" Lee questioned, having himself eye the girl who continued to fume out her anger. From what he was able to see, he was able to notice smoke exit out of her ears, nose, and mouth. He flinched from the sight and shivered at the thought of what would happen to him if he were to bother her at that moment. "I think putting that firecracker in her lunchbag was a little too much."

The blonde chewed his roll of bread and smacked his friend playfully on the arm. "Lee, you have no experience on trying to make a girl come to like you, do you? If you keep on doing pranks like this, the more she'll come to like you. Just like the way she likes me already."

Lee softly removed his hand off of his arm and nodded insecurely. "Okay..."

"You idiot." Shikamaru added, turning his head over to Sakura who stood up from her seat and resumed staring hard at them with full contempt. "Do you really think that she'll fall for a guy like you with the kind of relationship that you apparently have for her?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, scratching his temples as he squirted his milk down in his mouth.

"She practically hates you." Kiba commented, letting his elbow lay on the table as his head rested on the palm of his hand; his face scrunched up as he spoke.

Naruto chortled to himself. "Are you kidding me? She is madly in love with me! Like the head over heals sorta of thing."

All the boys nodded their heads as they continued to hear him ramble on--even though they knew he was entirely wrong about what he said.

Sasuke, Sai, Shino, and Neji quietly listened to their friends' remarks as they watched Sakura storm off of the lunchroom with her three friends trailing behind.

"Yeah...she is really loves you back too..." Sasuke retorted, crossing his arms as he rolled his eyes.

Chouji munched happily to himself as he hungrily snatched away all the food from his tray. "Actually, I think that she looks kind of cute when she's angry like that. It sort of makes me want to eat her. I think I'll have her for lunch tomorrow." He slowly licked his tongue along the edge of his lips and rubbed his stomach as everyone on the table scooted further down the end of the table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn that Naruto...what makes him think that he can pull a prank as low as that on me?" Sakura boomed, splashing a handful of water on her face as she grumbled to herself. "I mean, why couldn't he have done that to you three instead?"

"You're such a nice person, Sakura." Tenten commented sourly, having her hands behind her back while leaning her back against the wall.

"You can say though, that it was your fault that you kinda agitated them all from what you did to them yesterday." Ino remarked with all her truthfulness.

"But it was your idea, Ino." Sakura said, rubbing her face with a damp napkin as she observed herself in the mirror to find any more black marks stained on her face. "Still, I'm the one that has to go through all the pranks that was supposed to be for all of us."

"They just hate you A LOT." Tenten joked, her hands on her hips as she grinned mischeviously at her.

"I really do feel loved..."

"But then, you gotta admit what you did to them yesterday was pretty sneaky too." Hinata declared, tapping her pointer on the bottom of her chin as she tried to reminiscence distinctively of what had occured yesterday.

"Why are you guys always blaming me for that? It wasn't only my fault!" Sakura fought back, running her hand through the kinks that formed around her forehead.

"Oh shut up, will you?" Ino snapped. "You were part of the plan so it was also your fault too."

Sakura grumbled as she thought over what had happened just yesterday.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Okay Hinata. Go up to the bathroom doors and unscrew the labels for both of them and switch them around with the other, okay?" Ino directed her, pointing over to the location that she was speaking of with Hinata nodding her head as a sign of understanding. _

_"Alright."_

_"Sakura and Tenten are blocking the front and end of this corridor so no one can see what you're doing. The boys always come here at 1:12 PM so you have only four minutes left before they arrive." Ino explained, pulling Hinata up from behind her and pushed her gently on the back. "Go and hurry up!" _

_Hinata ran over to the female bathroom with the screwdriver in hand and as quickly as she could manage, she removed the screw out and placed them in her coat pocket as she stored the sign of the girls' bathroom under her arm. Rushing over to the boys' bathroom, in an instant, she removed the screw from their holes and placed the opposite gender signs on the other bathroom door, swiftly putting the screws back in the sockets. At that moment, the school bell rang forcing Hinata to run back to Ino as they both caught up with Sakura and Tenten running over to them with still no one in sight._

"_Did you manage to switch the label plates around?" Sakura asked Hinata who nodded as she panted with full anxiety. _

_"Okay guys. Let's go and hide so they won't see us." Tenten responded, kicking a locker behind her open as she snuck in. "Ew...it stinks...who's locker is this?"_

_"Kiba's." They all said in unison._

_Tenten's eyes widened from their answer as she tried to push the locker open, only to find it locked. "Hey! Help me out of here! It smells really bad! I can't breathe! OH MY GOSH! I THINK I'M STANDING IN AKAMARU'S CRAP! PLEASE HELP ME! I can't breathe in here! INO! SAKURA! HIANTA!"_

_"Yeah, let's scatter guys." Ino stated, rushing over behind the water fountain, as Sakura hid behind an open door and Hinata hiding in the "girls" bathroom._

_"Stupid. How the hell is she going to see what's gonna happen?" Tenten said in relaxation, pinching her nose as she looked through the gaps of open spaces in the locker._

_Suddenly, there was a loud shout in the "girls" bathroom as several boys in the bathroom ran out the door. _

_"What the hell! There's a girl in the bathroom!" A boy shrieked, running out from the bathroom in panic._

_"Hinata Hyuuga has a weenie!" He cried out, only to fall down unconsious from Sakura flapping open the door and knocking him out cold. _

_"Idiot." She hissed, opening the door far back to hide her entire body._

_"I just love unisex bathrooms! They kickass!" The boy chirped with tears strolling down his face in joy as he felt his stomach pinch. "Speaking of ass, I think I'll use mine right now." He rushed through the bathroom door as Ino, Tenten, and Sakura just stared in utter shock._

_In the next few seconds, the same corridor they were in was swarming with students flocking from class to class as some went to their lockers and the bathrooms--especially. The three girls swallowed hard as they saw the group of nine boys approach the bathroom door and enter through it, not even bother closing the door from the sight inside of the restroom. From what the girls all saw, the boys were staring straight ahead in appallation as the sound of screaming girls passed on out through the door. _

_"Since when did guys in drag go to the boy's bathroom?" Kiba asked, staring out forward in shock._

_"I dunno. But those guys were actually pretty looking." Sai commented as he blushed lightly. _

_Slowly all the boys backed away from his statement, all of them clinging onto the wall._

_Sai looked at them in confusion and shook his head. "I meant that they looked really realistic as girls that they really look like them."_

_All of them were speechless for a moment and then exhaled after his remark. _

_"Um, excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom please. You're in the way." A girl said as she squeezed in through to make her way to the toilet. She stared at them in suspiscion and closed the door._

_"Not only do they look realistic, but they talk like a real girl too." Naruto declared, sinking his head down at his discovery. _

_"So all along, we were in an all boys' school?" Shikamaru scratched his head and thought a moment, only giving himself a massive headache._

_"Well, at least you can say we had an interesting school year this year." Neji replied bluntly, shaking his head in astonishment._

_"So does that mean that Sakura is a guy too?" Lee probed Naruto who in turn stared out at in a distance with a look of being stunned._

_"Lee, for once in a lifetime, I think that you're right." He answered back in shock, his voice tone lowering down._

_Sasuke loosened his shirt collar as he shook his head in astonishment. "You bastard, that's why you shouldn't have liked a girl in a shitty ass school like this."_

_"Hey! This school isn't that bad! The food here is good at least!" Chouji added, patting his stomach in satisfication._

_"...tch..." Shino mumbled, throwing his hands back down in his pockets. "...while you guys have girls to like, I have my own lady."_

_All of them looked at him strangely, their curiousity rising. _

_"...say 'hello' to my future wife...Mrs. Ladybug..." He stuck out his hand out to them with a little ladybug crawling on his palm. "...who needs girls anyway?...insects will be the wives of men in the future."_

_Naruto slung his hand out to Shino and made the ladybug fly of his hand. "Dammit man, get a friggin' life."_

_"Nooooooooo..." Shino yelled (although it's more of a deep moan it's funny if you try to imagine him moan like that! lol) as he collasped on the floor. "Mrs. Ladybug! I will always love you... Even if you're far away from sight...you will never be far away from my heart..." He whispered dramatically to himself, with the others reacting in a frenzied, yet, creeped out way._

_"What the hell was that?" Kiba nudged Shikamaru on the shoulder as he gave him a shrug on the shoulders as they walked out of the bathroom. _

_"Geez man...it's only a ladybug..." Sai declared, rubbing his forehead. _

_"Yeah...they're so easy to find in the grass...not to mention...good to eat..." Chouji remarked, grinning to himself as he imagined the taste of it._

_Behind Shino's eyes, a gleam of red sparkled in his eyes as he stared at him deeply. Raising himself up to his feet, he tackled Chouji to the ground. "...you sick cannibal!...how dare you eat the relative's of Mrs. Ladybug!"_

_"The hell with this..." Neji said in vexation as he went out of the bathroom with a few others following._

_Naruto stood there still in shock and grumbled to himself. "Why hadn't I seen it before? Sakura is a man!"_

_From outside, Sakura gripped tight her hand and let loose her powerful voice. "HELL NO! NARUTO! I AM A WOMAN! A WOMAN! YOU GOT THAT, YOU IDIOT! I SWEAR! I'LL MAKE SURE TO KILL YOU TODAY FOR SAYING THAT!" (A/n: Well, apparently she didn't, didn't she?) _

_Hinata, Tenten, and Ino sighed at their friend's reaction and shook their heads from how stupid their conspiracy was turning out to be._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"_Yeah and after that incident the boys will be in afterschool detention for being in the girls' bathroom today." Hinata remarked, playing with her hair as she hummed to herself.

Sakura nodded from her friend's statement. "We're lucky we weren't in any trouble. Boys like them deserve that kind of punishment."

"What is it that made us girls in this 'war' with them?" Tenten asked out of nowhere.

"Naruto slipped a worm down Sakura's shirt when she was talking to Sasuke." Ino answered, shivering at the thought of the worm squirming.

"Oh yeah."

_Ding!_

The school bell sang, causing the girls to walk toward the door. "Now that I think about it, I have a weird feeling that they're going to do something to us after detention..." Sakura admitted cautiously. "Stupid Naruto..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah...okay...here it is...I need bed rest now! ugh...

You know what it is...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

-XiaoyuKaede


	2. Revenge is Cute

AHH! I feel so active all of a sudden! I just had some of the spiciest soup ever in this world! it's one of those Korean soups that you can buy anywhere and after cooking it in the microwave for 8 minutes and putting all of those packets in the soup, it made me hyper after just sipping just one spoonful of the soup! IT WAS REALLY GOOD BUT REALLY SPICY! I couldn't take the spiciness of the soup and had a glass full of water by side. It took me like an hour to finish it cause I had to drink a lot of water with every bite I took off the soup and after eating the soup, I had finished like 4 glasses of water. To include, my lips were burning after eating. I felt kinda puffy for some reason...LOL...but it turned out I wasn't able to finish it cause I was so full from all the water that I drank. 

Oh yeah, in the previous chappie, I hope that I didn't confuse you all on the bathroom prank the girls did on the boys. Basically, all that Hinata did was switch the boys bathroom sign with the girls and vice versa…so the boys bathroom was actually the girls bathroom and well you know…it's all pretty much logic.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto! You guys should know that by now, though.**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"We're finally back home!" Ino stated in high spirits as she made her way through to her home. "School was hell today, right Sakura?"

Sakura just stared and went to her room taking out a small pile of clean clothes she charged into the bathroom, instantly turning the shower knob.

Tenten sighed heavily as she went on the couch in the living and threw her feet on top of the table as she rested her hands behind her head. "Other than school, our lives are already hell with those guys living next door to us."

Hinata nodded as she skid along over to the window and peeked through outside, where the boys' building was only about an inch away from their building. "It looks like they're not home yet."

Ino laughed as she redid her hair while walking back into the living room with her friends. "Since when were you the peeping tom, Hinata?"

"I never was!" She fought back, cletching her fists tightly to her chest.

"You're trying to take a peek at them right now."

"They're not even home."

"Hmm...I have a feeling that you like to peek at them a lot when none of us are looking, don't you?"

"Liar."

"I'm not liar! You are."

From listening to her friends quarrel, Tenten grumbled. "Will you two please quiet down? It's already nine. I'm tired..." Complained Tenten who shielded her eyes from the light in the room. She sighed deeply as she continued to hear the girls bicker. Then all of a sudden, she felt a tiny tickle move on the side of her arm as she swung her hand over to knock off the feeling.

_Buzz_...The noise landed on her leg as she resumed trying to relax herself. _Buzz_...it said again.

"Ouch!" Tenten screamed, feeling a hard pinch come onto her leg. She uncovered her eyes as she found a wasp flying around her with a sting punched into her leg. After having a few seconds to stare at it...she screamed.

"What?" Ino and Hinata said in unison as they curiously looked over their shoulder.

"IT'S A WASP! EKK!" She screamed jumping from her seat as she limped while running away from it. "Ino! Hinata! Please help me!"

Both Hinata and Ino just stared at her as though it wasn't a threat to them...or because they didn't even care. "Did it sting you yet?" Ino inquired, with her hands on her hips.

Tenten hopped over to the living room as she glared at her friends. "Well yeah! I wouldn't be limping if it didn't! It really hurts."

Hinata sat on the window pane as she watched her friend hysterically run away from the insect. "Tenten, if a wasp or bee stings you then it's gonna die soon then. So don't worry. It's not going to harm you." (A/n: total oocness here)

"I don't care! It won't stop following me! It can't leave me alone." She shouted, circling around her friends as she tried her best to somehow let the bee fly off away from her.

Both the girls continued watching her as they heard a slither sound come closer to them every time they heard a rattle.

"Um Ino...where is that rattling sound coming from?" Hinata questioned, urgently going behind her blonde friend and tightly clung unto her arm.

Ino shook from sudden fright and felt her heart pace at a faster rate as she backed away with Hinata still standing with her from the back. "I-I don't know."

_Zzzz_...the sound spoke, the tone of it becoming louder. _Zzzz_.

"Is that what I think it is, Ino?" A nervous Hinata asked her friend.

Ino just stared in fright and stared hard at where the sound was coming from.

A few seconds later, from under the couch, a rattlesnake slithered up toward them, it's tongue sticking out as it's eyes were on them.

Hinata's and Ino's eyes widened from shock and they backed up, suddenly afraid to move. The snake moved closer to them as the two girls backed up every inch that the snake confronted them. Unable to hold it back any longer, Ino and Hinata screamed at the top of their lungs as they hurriedly hopped unto their dining table. "EEkk! Tenten! Sakura! Help! There's a rattlesnake in the living room!" Hinata shouted, still clinging unto Ino.

Ino raised out a hand to Hinata and covered her mouth to vent off the noise that her friend was committing. "Shush, Hinata. Just go to the kitchen and get a frying pan and that non-stick butter spray." She quietly commanded her, pulling her up and in front of her as she caught sight of Hinata flinch from her statement.

Hinata gasped. "Is it going to be our dinner tonight?" (A/n: just what are the reasons on what she had to use butter spray and a frying pan during this problem? (A/n: poor hinata...she's such an airhead...lol)

"Say what?" Ino lowered her gaze at her and flicked her on the head. "No, you ditz. I'm gonna kill it."

"Oh..." Hinata murmured in astonishment.

"Just go!" Ino pushed her off the table as Hinata ran over to the kitchen and getting the items that Ino had told her to get.

Sakura exited out the bathroom as she sighed deeply to herself, feeling the cool air outside the shower caress her skin. "Ah! It feels so good out here!" She stretched out her arms as she walked over to the kitchen while finding Hinata down below the sinks looking through the cabinets as she tried to find what Ino had told her to get. "Uh Hinata? Since when did you make dinner?"

"Oh! Sakura!" Hinata stood up from position and had a frying pan in hand. "We have an emergency here!"

"Emergency?"

"There's a snake in the house!"

"What? Do something about it then."

"Please Sakura! Get the non-stick butter spray from the refrigerator and let's exterminate the thing!" Hinata had declared with full determination.

"Alright..." She walked slowly to the refrigerator, taking out the spray and gave it to Hinata.

"Let's go, Sakura!" Hinata snatched her friend's hand and charged forward but was stopped when Sakura had let go of her wrist.

Sakura stood by the doorway of the hallway as she shook her head. "No way! Aren't those rattlesnakes poisonous? I'm not gonna go there! I'd rather have you guys die rather than me."

Hinata looked at the ground and quietly said, "Geez...thanks..."

At that moment, Ino shrieked while Tenten ran past them with a pack of bees chasing after her.

"What in the world?" Sakura curiously stuck her head out out of the door as she kept her distance away from exiting out of the room.

"Sakura, let's go and help Ino now." Hinata tried to persuade Sakura as her head spun with high tension.

"By any chance, could those be Shino's bugs and Sasuke's snake?" Inquired Sakura who scratched her head.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Dammit. Where the hell did my snake go? Did any of you bastards take it?" Sasuke annoyedly asked, dashing into the living room where all the others were staying at. He waited a moment until someone had answered but everyone seemed to ignore his question. "Naruto..." He hissed, cracking his knuckles as he held a fiery glare at him.

"What are you talking about? I never go into your room." The blonde replied, lifting his hands up in the air as his shoulders stiffened up.

"Then who the hell took it then?"

"Now that you mention it, all of my bees are gone." Shino commented, standing up from his seat.

"You too?" Sasuke put his hands on his sides as he held a powerful death glare out to eveyone in the room.

"Maybe Chouji ate them." Kiba added, having Akamaru on his lap as he stroked his fur back and forth.

Chouji stared at them as he crammed bags of chips into his mouth. "I don't eat those things, you bra strap."

Naruto snickered to himself as he hid away his smile.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Good, you got the pan and spray." Ino praised her as Hinata and Sakura stepped on the table. "Here we go!" Ino took hold of the spray as she pressed hard on the trigger, exerting all of the spray at the snake's head. (A/n: She's using the butter spray like pepper spray...too bad they don't have that)

The snake squirmed as the girls backed away in shock. "That's disgusting..." Sakura added, panting from hyperventilation.

"Okay..." Ino inhaled a deep breath as she gripped the handle of the pan. "Here goes..." Lifting the pan above her head, she took another deep breath. "...Hinata." In a hurry, she dropped the pan into her friend's hands as Hinata sat there in shock.

"B-but...I can't kill it! You know, that Ino." Hinata explained, shoving the pan into Ino's arm as a sign of not wanting to do the task.

"Just drop the pan on it's head. We'll just knock it out and when it's unconscious, we'll throw it back to the boys. You're not gonna die from this snake."

Hinata sighed as she brought in her determination to succeed as she raised the pan up above her head.

"...well, I don't think that you will... so don't miss..." Ino finished.

"What was that?" Hinata asked her friend as she gulped.

Ino laughed to herself as she scratched her head. "Oh, you must be hearing things."

"Okay! Here goes..." Hinata closed her eyes as she brought the pan back over her head. "...Sakura." She completed her sentence as she dropped the pan in Sakura's hands.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as her heart thumped loud against her chest. Sakura sighed hard as she raised the pan up hesitantly. "To make things easier..." She raised her hand up as she brought the pan over her head...again...as she closed her eyes.

"Ugh! Stupid bees! Get away from me!" Tenten screamed, running all over around the living room as she accidently stepped on...you guessed it...the snake...Tenten screamed as Ino pushed the trigger of the spray at the bees, causing all the bees to collaspe to the floor. Surprised at what she had just done, Tenten went over to the wall and pressed her back against it, looking traumitized as she tucked her legs under her arms.

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura stared at Tenten and then back at the snake who was left unconscious. "Oh my God..." They all whispered together at once. After looking at the ground for a few minutes, the girls screamed.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Naruto, you idiot. What do you think you're doing?" Shikamaru had questioned his friend as the blonde had pressed his ear against the window.

"Didn't you hear that?" Naruto glued his ear tighter on the window and snickered to himself, all the boys' attention being grabbed by him.

Lee held a look of confusion. "Hear what?"

"The girls screaming." He answered. "Just you wait, Sakura will like me more for sure from what we did to them!" He added with glee.

All the boys looked at him in a frenzied state after his remark.

Kiba yawned as he uninterestedly listened. "Let them scream. They deserve it for putting us in detention."  
-  
"THAT'S IT!" Tenten loudly exclaimed, stomping her feet against the ground. "I am so sick and tired of those damn boys playing those childish pranks on us."

Ino grunted at her reply as she crossed her arms while she sat on the couch, her cheeks resting on her palm. "Well, what we do to them is basically what they're doing to us." For a second, her mind replayed all that had happened and she hissed. "But, it's not like they're gonna get away with this! Sakura, let's kill them!"

Hinata sighed as she resumed hearing her friends sulk.

Sakura's eyes twitched from annoyance. "NARUTO!" Marching over to the window, she strongly knocked on the window and continued to chant his name. "Naruto!" (A/n: The buildings here are so close with the buildings next door to them so they are able to knock on the window to the other person's window like that...hmm...think of the buildings in San Francisco...they're so tight next to each other)

A few seconds later, the window to the boys' building opened with Naruto's head popping out of it. "What?" He declared, not having the slightest bit of energy to argue as he lifted the window's glass up to talk to her.

"You bastards! You'll pay for that!" She screamed, grabbing his shirt's collar and pulled him closer to her.

"What did we do?" Naruto acted as though he was entirely innocent.

"Don't play dumb!" Ino approached them as she stared at him.

"You guys were the ones who put the bees and the snake here!" Tenten added, pointing her finger at him.

"We still don't know what the hell you girls are talking about." Shikamaru naively tried to say to them.

That moment, the three girls heads felt as though they were about to burst off.

"Now that I think about it, weren't there more animals placed in your guys' apartment?" Chouji questioned them , scratching his head as he tried to remember.

All of a sudden, the boys' apartment quiet while some of the boys whistled, failing to hide away their suspicion.

Sai's eyes widened as he covered the porker's mouth. "Shut up, pot roast! Don't tell them that!" He warned him as he picked his face up only to find all the girls staring hard at them.

"Did you say something?" Sakura's eyebrow rose, crossing her arms as she waited for a response.

All the boys shook their heads.

All the girls stared.

They shook their heads.

They stared...

At that moment, a scream was heard from behind Ino, Sakura, and Tenten, forcing all of them there to turn their attenion towards Hinata. "Ino! Sakura! Tenten! There's-there's a lot of things crawling in the house!"

Reluctant to look back, all the three girls hesitantly twisted their necks while they hearts raced. Watching their reactions with amusement, the boys laughed hard at them (an exception for Sasuke, Shino, and Neji who just sat in boredom)

With all the girls clinging unto each other, they once again...screamed. "OH MY GOD!" Tenten shouted, shaking with fear as the sight of giant spiders, worms, snails, lizards, more snakes, centipedes, rats, squirrels, bunnies, and chickens running all around their house. (A/n: jk about the last three...basically all of those creepy creatures...don't feel like listing them...)

The girls screamed and clung tightly to each other while the boys, in satisfication, enjoyed the entertainment they were giving them.  
-  
"Today is the day when we all kill those bastards!" Sakura proclaimed to Hinata, Ino, and Tenten before school started the next day. They all nodded, listening closely to what their friend had to say to them. "OKAY!" With a piece of paper held in her hands, Sakura slammed it on the table and began to explain what the girls were planning on doing to the boys again.

"Here's our intiarary." She began, flattening out the crumpled out sheet of paper as the girls closed their heads in to shove out others from interfering with knowing their plans.

Hinata nodded to herself for every plot they were going to lay out for the boys. "How come only two of the boys aren't going to be pranked?" She asked after thoroughly reading the sheet of paper.

"...Sasuke, Shino, Lee, and Neji? That's because they dsidn't do anything to us." Sakura answered her.

Ino raised an eyebrow up. "What are you talking about? Sasuke's snake was in our house and Shino's bugs!"

"Maybe the others were the nes who placed it in our house." Sakura stated, not caring if the snake was in there.

Tenten carefully skimmed through the list and cupped her chin as she ignored the two girls squabble.

8:21 A.M. - Naruto (Prankster: Hinata)

9:36 A.M.- Shikamaru (Sakura)

9:58 A.M.- Sai (Sakura and Tenten)

10:31 A.M. - Kiba (Ino)

11:33 P.M. - Chouij (Ino)

"Alright! It's settled!" Ino exclaimed, cracking her knuckles as she inhaled a deep amount of air.

_Ding_! The bell sang. All the girls had smiled at each other as they headed toward their homeroom, grinning as the fun was beginning to start.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(8:21 A.M)

Naruto leaned himself against his locker as he smiled to himself while he leisurely watched the students pass on by him. "God...that was so funny! HAHA!" He began to say when Hinata was coming toward.

Hinata just smiled weakly and stopped her footsteps when she was in front of him."Good morning, Naruto." She said sweetly.

Naruto grinned. "H-hey...H-Hinata..." He resumed spitting out his laughs between his words. "Pft...how was last n-night? Were you able to get those things o-out?"

Hinata frowned as she recalled last night's incident. "Yeah." She sighed as she took out a brown paper bag used for sack lunches.

Naruto leaned in forward as she squinted his eyes to take a better look at it. "What's it for?"

"I noticed that you had a really big appetite and you usually eat a lot. So...I though it would be nice to give you some ramen as an apology for me and the girls doing what we did a few days ago." Hinata thought up all at the moment, with Naruto's eyes sparkling after hearing her say ramen.

Naruto had brought his hands closer to her as she scrunched up his finger joints at her, snatching away the bag from her grasp. "Yeah! Thank you Hinata!" Smiling brightly at her with full sincerity, Hinata couldn't help but blush as she stared at her feet to avoid eye contact.

"Your welcome...uh...um...bye!" She ran off, feeling a little light-headed from blushing at him.

Naruto watched her run off as he shrugged his shoulders, still grinning at the gift that he just received.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(9:36 A.M)

"Hey Shikamaru!" Sakura greeted, pretending to be delighted at the sight of him.

He raised an eyebrow as he didn't say a word as his eyes slowly opened and found himself laying his head on his desk. "What? I hate being woken up. Go away."

Sakura smirked as she took a few deep breaths to pacfiy her rising anger. "Well, just so you know, outside, I saw a cloud I know that you'd like to stare at." She said, hiding her hands behind her back. _OH GOD. THAT MUST BE THE MOST STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER SAID_.

Suddenly, he abruptly rose up from his seat and sat wide-eyed with curiousity. "Really? Where at?"

Sakura sneered to herself and smiled. "It's over by the pool. You might want to hurry up and all. It might somehow...fly away..." Sakura scratched her head. "...or something like that..."

Before she was able to finish her sentence, he had already ran out of the room in eagerness to watch the so called "special" cloud. Having a feeling of satisfication rising over her, Sakura gleefully had her hands behind her back as she skipped out of the classroom...with a camera in hand.

--------01234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789-----------------------

"Now where is that cloud that she was talking about? She said that it over by the pool, right?" He asked himself, walking over to the pool as he reached the fence bordering the school from the pool. With curiousity, he carefully read the sign attached to the fence and stood there stunned as he read it over again to clarify if he had read it correctly:

'SWIMMING POOL AREA PLEASE ENTER WITH NO CLOTHING ON.  
NUDITY IS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH'

-Pool Staff

Shikamaru stared at the sign for a few seconds and shook himself out of the trance of the rules that were written on the sign. "Okay then..." In a fast pace, he removed his shirt while also taking off his pants and placed them against a tree and entered the pool area. "Where is that cloud Sakura was talking about?" He walked throughout the pool area and sighed as he tried his best to locate that 'special' cloud.

"Heh heh..." Chuckled Sakura as she hid behind a bush with the camera still in her grasp. "Here we go."

_Click_! In an instant, a print of the photo shot itself out from the camera as she quickly took it out the slot and waved it, to hurry it's process of drying itself off. Sakura giggled to herself, covering her mouth so that no noises were heard from him. "Perfect!" Satisfied with getting what she needed, she pranced quietly out of the courtyard and back into the school as Shikamaru lied down on one of the chairs as he gladly enjoyed the sight of the sky.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(9:58 A.M)

"Hey Sai." Tenten greeted with a small wave while she interrupted him while he painted against a tree.

Sai murmured to himself and shook his head. "What? You know that I don't like to be bothered when I'm painting."

"Oh I know! I know! It's just...um..." For a moment, she had hurriedly had thought of what else to say as she had remembered the words that she practiced earlier. "...oh yeah...that reminds me, Mr Deidara said for you to come by the Art Room. He might want to reward you with something. He didn't say much to me." Almost failing to prevent herself from smiling, she pinched her arm as she watched Sai go to his feet.

"Alright then." He immediately walked away with no hesitation and Tenten ran off also making her way to the Art Room through the back door.

------------01234567890123456789012345678901234567890--------------------------

"Mr. Deidara?" He questioned, slowly opening the door ajar as he entered the room. "Are you here?"

No one answered. Basically, he was the only one in the room...well...to his knowledge.

"Hello? Didn't you say that you wanted to see me?" Sai began to tour himself around the room while he tried to locate his teacher. "That's weird, he's not here"  
He sat down, hoping that eventually he would come into the room any moment. As he patiently waited in his seat, he suddenly heard footsteps confront him from behind, causing him to turn his head around in high alert.

"Oh hey!" Tenten once again greeted, sitting right next to him as she pretended to wait for the teacher with Sai.

Sai brought up his eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Deidara also called me in here as well. I wonder he's at?"

"Since when were you interested in Art?"

Tenten looked at him while she giggled at his inquire. "Oh? I'm in 6th period. (A/n: no she isn't) I joined ever since I figured Ms. Deidara was a really a guy. Actually, if you think about it, he's pretty cute...even if he has those girlish features on him...like his hair...the nail polish he wears..and the way he talks." Tenten tried her best to force herself to blush to make her reply at least somehow plausible. Turning herself around, she took out her pink powder out from her pocket and patted it to her cheeks, turning herself back around when she finished to make herself look like she really blushed.

"You must really like him, do you?" He asked him, as a sign of saying that he noticed how her face changed colors in the next few seconds.

"Course I do!" She replied back to him, her eye twitching but Sai didn't even take the time to notice. "He makes my heart explode!"

"Explode?"

"Well yeah, especially when he says 'Art is a bang!' line! It makes me want to..." Tenten pretended to scratch her cheeks and hurriedly removed the powder away from her face, taking her time to think of what else to say. "...it makes me want to...bang him!"

Sai insecurely nodded his head as he looked at the front of the room, Tenten rolling her eyes at her remark. "Oh God..." She whispered to herself.

"Where is he anyway?"

"I dunno."

The two students sat in their seats in silence while Sakura quietly sneaked up from behind them, with a painting (that was practically a little more than half of the length of ther body). From the back of Tenten's head, she saw Sakura approach them but Sai, who was as naive as always, didn't pay any attention to that.

"You know," Sai began to talk."...maybe you meant to say that another teacher was looking for me. So I'll just go now." He abruptly jolted from his seat but was pulled back down by Tenten.

"No don't go. I hate being stuck in a classroom all by myself." Tenten said, tugging him on the arm.

Sai looked at her strangely. "Huh?"

"...just stay here." She finished the rest of her sentence as she waited for Sakura to attack him.

Sai inhaled a large amount of air in what looked like frustration.

Then...BANG! The picture that Sakura was holding broke through the front and back and was held tightly around the rim of his neck as his head swirled.

"I want potato bread." He laughed girlishly as his head suddenly fell on his desk, as he lay unconsicous.

"Well..." Sakura patted her hands together as she chuckled to herself. "It looks like we're done over here. Let's go Ten."

Tenten nodded as she followed Sakura out the door while Sai lied their...practically dead...(A/n: no...not really...lol)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(10:31 A.M)

"Kiba! There you are! I've been searching for you throughout every hallway around here!" Ino finally caught up to him as he turned himself around with his hands in his pockets.

"What?"

"I wanted to know..." Ino words trailed off as her heart pounded, feeling like she was about blow her task. Damn! I need to think of something quick right now! "...where  
Akamaru is at"

"Akamaru?" He repeated, sighing. "Why do you want to know?"

Ino walked forward to him and was in close range with him. "I really want to see him right now. He's so cute!"

Kiba stared at her as he backed away. "I thought you hated dogs."

"When did I say something like that?"

"I don't know. But I remember that you said that you didn't like them."

"Well, now I do. Now where is he?" Ino inched herself closer as she began running her hands inside of his coat as he shivered, feeling her hands tickle his body.

"W-What are you doing? Don't touch me!" He screamed, trying to push her off.

"I know he's here somewhere in your coat."

"No he isn't!"

While Ino was basically 'rubbing' her hands against his body, she took out a roll of tissue from behind as she brought a thick layer of sheets in front of her. _I need to find a spot to put this in_... Ino reached her arms past his back and had clung unto him. _Now, I just gently put it in there_.

For some reason, both Kiba and Ino stood there in shock with a tiny flinch occuring to the both of them.

"What the hell?..." They both whispered at the same time.

Ino seemed to refuse to move even a muscle not because she had enjoyed what she was doing but how disgusting it was.

Ino found her hand touching his butt as she swiped her hand away, blushing hard at what she had done, leaving Kiba to just hide his 'behind' with his hands.

"What was that for? It's not like Akamaru is inside there!" In an angered voice, he glared at her as Ino began to stumble in her steps while moving backwards. (although that would be disgusting if akamaru was stuck in his butt...ew)

"I'll be seeing you!" Ino chirped, still flustered with embarrassment. _It looks like I did this prank right...sort of.  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(11:33 A.M)

"Hey Chouji!" Ino gleefully said to him as he lied his head on his desk in boredom. Ino lifted her eyebrows as she closed in the gap between them. "Hey, what's wrong with you"

Chouji mumbled to himself then grunted. "I'm hungry. I don't want to talk to you right now or anybody."

"Lunch time will come soon." Ino reassured him, patting his upper arm. Chouji just stared at her hand as an indirect way of telling her that he wanted her hand off of him. Ino backed away slowly as she scratched her head. "That reminds me, since lunchtime is only in about an hour, I brought you some sort of medicine that'll make your stomach feel better when you're starving for food and all." Ino reached a hand in her bag pocket and took a small white bottle.

"Go away or I'll eat you." He threatened.

Ino shook from his statement and began to rush her words. "Uh...j-just t-take themedicineandyou'llfeelbetterIpromise! Bye!" (A/n: sry, if those words together there kinda confuse u but she is talking fast so...) Ino pounded the small bottle of medicine on his desk as she ran out of the classroom for her life.

Chouji hissed to himself as he gently grabbed the medicine into his grasp. "Medicine, huh?" He quickly read the instructions on the side and popped open the bottle, stuffing down gallons and gallons of the medicine down his throat. When the bottle was empty, he tapped his desk loudly with the bottle and laid himself further back down in his chair. "Ugh...my stomach's not feeling better...Ino-pig"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(12:33 P.M)

_Ding_! The bell rang for lunchtime and every boy entered the lunchroom...all but Sai...who was still unconscious in the Art Room.

"Thank God it's lunchtime! Damn...I'm starving!" Naruto proclaimed as he rose his arms into the air with the lunch bag Hinata had given him earlier grasped in one of his hands.  
All the boys had stayed quiet while they continued to hear their blonde haired friend ramble on. "It looks like doing these pranks on the girls ended up with my own special admirer! She even gave me some ramen lunchtime too! I feel so special."

"Admirer?" Kiba asked, covering his "behind" just in case if Ino wanted another feel to it again. "I doubt that'll actually happen. Sounds like a bunch of crap to me."

"It's not! Hinata gave it to before first period. I think she has the biggest crush on me for a girl to give me my most favorite food for lunch!" Naruto explained, kicking open the entrance to the lunchroom.

"Now that I think about it, where's Sai? " Lee questioned the group of boys as he scratched his head.

"Sai?" Shikamaru worded, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know but he'll show up sometime soon."

All of them sat in the seats of their table and sat there while feeling awkward at people around them staring at them in confusion. No matter how hungry the boys were, they couldn't help but lose their appetite on how strange it felt with the people around them stare.

Chouji gulped as he went up from his seat and patted his stomach. "I'll go and get lunch now." The moment he stood up he immediately planted himself back on his seat and clutched his stomach with his hands. "Actually, I'll go pass. My stomach hurts bad." His stomach gurgled loudly as he felt his stomach pinch his sides and felt a strong urge to use the bathroom. "It really hurts."

"Then go to the bathroom." Shino simply said, crossing his arms holding an expression of annoyance.

"But it's so far..." Chouji hed his forehead against the table and grumbled. "I don't think I'll make it in time..."

All the boys shivered as they scooted themselves to the other side of the table, trying to distance themselves far from Chouji.

"What did you eat today?" Sasuke asked, standing up, not bothering to sit down when a friend of his might have an "accident.

"Uh...I wasn't able to eat breakfast today and Ino give me something an hour ago."

"What did she give you?" Lee asked him, his mind extremely curious.

"I don't know what it really was...but she said that it was some kind of medicine that help you're stomach feel better when you're stomach is hurting. I just drank it anyway"

"Chouji, let me see that medicine for a second." Neji ordered him, reaching out a hand for Chouji to place it in.

Chouji stuck his hand in his bookbag and placed it in the palm of his hand.

All the other boys inched their faces closer to the bottle and had a raised eyebrow while reading the bottle. "Chouji. " Shikamaru said his name in exhaustion. "This medicine gives you diarrhea."

"Diarrhea?" Chouji repeated the word and felt his stomach grumble even more.

"Hurry and go to the bathroom! Now!" Naruto demanded, brave enough to go to where Chouji sat and did his best to try and pull him up but...he couldn't...since he was extremely heavy.

Chouji suddenly brought himself off from his seat and Naruto backed off to make room for tubby to go and head to the bathroom. While he did, Sai came in with a paper in his hand and ran over to the table, waving the paper in his hand. "Dammit!" He exclaimed, thumping the paper on table. The table vibrated as the boys hopped off their seats an inch above in the air. "Look at what they did!"

The boys rung their heads in closer to the sheet of paper and gasped in shock as they stared at Shikamaru.

"You're a swimsuit model?" Kiba asked suddenly as he stared at the sheet of paper.

"Where the hell did you get an idea like that from?" He retorted, pouting.

"The picture here shows that you're wearing one of those speedos out in the school pool." Naruto explained, shoving the piece of paper in his friend's face.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, making it look like it was about to pop out. "That's not a swimming suit! That's my underwear!"

"You wear speedos for underwear?" Sai raised an eyebrow as his mind was in a state of confusion.

"No! Those aren't speedos! They're my underwear!"

"Don't you ever wear boxers?" Lee questioned, looking at an irritated Shikamaru. "You're underwear is way too tight. It doesn't even look comfortable."

Shikamaru blushed as his friends continued to make fun of him but then shook his thoughts out of embarrassment. "Hey Sai. Where did you get this paper from?"

Sai ceased his laughter and took a deep breath to avoid his laughs. "T-they're posted all over the hallways around the school. They're everywhere."

"EVERYWHERE!" Shikamaru shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone in the lunchroom. _No wonder why everyone was looking at us...well.me actually._

Sai nodded. "Oh yeah, I saw Chouji ran out of the lunchroom to go to the bathroom. It looked like he was in a hurry. What happened to him?"

"He has diarrhea." Shino answered him.

"Ouch..."

"Anyways, while Shikamaru is busy fussing over this little issue, Kiba, go check on Chouji while I eat this yummy ramen of mine!" Naruto said, breaking his chopsticks in half and stuck them in the noodles as he gobbled them up.

Kiba sighed as he did what he was told and got up from his seat. "Fine." Walking over to the front of the lunchroom, he pushed open the doors and exited out of the room. But for some reason, he couldn't help but feel like everyone that he passed stared at the back of him. Rushing over to the bathroom, he pinched his nose just in case if Chouji really used the bathroom. "Chouji?" He called out. "Are you in here?"

No one answered.

"He must've gone out already." He let go of his nose as he went out of the bathroom, a group of girls laughing at him for behind him. In annoyance, he turned around and yelled out at them. "Just what the hell are you guys laughing about?"

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten covered their mouths as they continued to laugh away. "You know, Kiba, the next time you go use the toilet, make sure you put the tissue in the toilet, not in your pants. That's disgusting." Tenten suggested, walking off with the other girls as they entered the lunchroom, still filled with a large amount of laughter in their throats.

Kiba's face turned hot as he placed a hand behind him and felt for tissue inside of his pants and snatched all of it out, throwing it to the ground in anger as he clutched his hand. "Damn girls..." He hissed, marching himself back to the lunchroom.

--------------------------------------------------0123456789012345678901234567890--------------------------------  
"Sai, you do know that you're bleeding right?" Neji asked, drinking a bottle of water.

Sai shook his head and then touched his forehead. "I wonder what happened?" He asked himself, rubbing the blood on his pants as he sighed.

"You mean that you don't know how?" Lee confirmed, resting his head in the palm of his hands.

Sai nodded. "Yeah and for some reason, I don't really remember what had happened or why I was in the Art Room when I woke up."

"Vell, bat's poopid..." (Well, that's stupid...) Naruto had suddenly said unclearly.

All the boys looked toward Naruto as they shrieked...all but the serious ones who just said a blunt "ah".

Naruto looked at them strangely. "Vhat?" (What)

"Why-why is your face all puffed up?" Kiba inquired as he made his way over to the table.

"Buffed vup? Vhat bo vu bean?" (Puffed up, what do you mean?) Naruto asked.

"It's even worse than Chouji's face. It looks lile your face is going to explode any moment." Shikamaru answered as he backed away.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "By vase boesn't nook bike mat." (My face doesn't look like that)

"How would you know that, you idiot?" Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes.

Naruto glared strongly at him as he crossed his arms.

Chouji chuckled to himself as he stared at Naruto. "Ha ha... it looks like you can pop it! Kiba, go pop his face!"

"Vhat!" (What?) Naruto yelled, looking over at Kiba who smiled largely, showing off his sharp fangs. "Why?"

"Because maybe doing so will help you go back to normal." Lee calmly added, laughing just a bit.

"...there might be something in that soup of yours that made your face swollen." Shino commented.

"...so...let's pop it!" Sai also chimed in.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (NOOOOOOOOO!) Naruto mumbled, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Bite him on the cheeks!" Chouji yelled.

Naruto, in fear, shook his head and shivered at the thought. "BOOOOOO!"

"No. Bite him on the nose!" Lee declared, clutching his sides as he said his statement.

"BOOOOOOOO!"

"Nah." Shikamaru disagreed. "I know! Bite him on the mouth!"

"Eww..." Naruto's face turned blue as he tried his best to not go ahead an puke at the spot.

"Just forget it." Neji declared in composure as he shook his head in astonishment.

Tables away, the girls giggled at their antics and couldn't help to restrain themselves from laughting.

"Oh my Gosh, t-this is too funny!" Sakura covered her mouth as tears began to flow from her eyes.

All the girls hysterically resumed to laugh as the boys still tried to figure out a way to deflate Naruto's face.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I had to re-edit this chappir to correct some mistakes that weren't corrected for some weird reason. I swore that I saved those corrections...  
**  
Okie dokie! Here's chappie number two! I can't believe that type this much! It's crazy!  
Yeah, so I hope that you guys enjoyed this chappie and I hope that it was kinda funny. I tried my best on the comedy. Truth is, I'm no comedian so figuring out what the characters say comically is too big of a challenge for me.

Also, I have to say that I won't be able to update my stories as frequently as I did before school started. Yes, sadly so, high school started monday, if you ask me, it's a pain in the ass...Gosh...it's so annoying.

Anyways, puhlease review! Oh and for people who put this story on favs. and alerts, be sure to review too cause it REALLY annoys me that people like it and they want to read more of it but they don't bother to type up a review for me...so yeah.  
So...until next time...bye!

-XiaoyuKaede


	3. What Goes Around, Comes Around

honestly, i dunno why i always have problem thinking of what to write for my stories...damn writer's block...it really makes me mad...while im on the block and all, i worried on whether the contents in my story matches up to its expectations that i want it to be. but in the end, im stuck in a REALLY BIG HOLE. like...im worried if the story is funny enough to actually be funny or romance too or any other genre. GOSH...this is really bothering me. sorry everyone that i can't update sooner but these problems are really bugging me. oh well...i'll manage somehow...oh gosh, i have no idea why, but im watching the japanese anime version of the POWERPUFF GIRLS...demashita powerpuff girls z. haha...im so weird...it was out of curiousity though...its sooooo boring though...i think i'll go and watch HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE instead...

DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN THIS SHOW.

**THIS CHAPTER IS SUPPOSED TO BE A PARODY. Just so you all know...**

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she quietly snuck a bottle of wine out from the table drawer; every other second she took the time to look straight up staring at the door to look out for intruders. Pouring a cup full of wine into a glass, she sipped on it and waited until every drop slithered down her throat. She immediately licked her lips as her stomach quenched for more.

"Mrs. Tsunade!!! The teachers are here right now as you requested." Her assistant Shizune chimed as she released the glass from her hand, breaking the glass into tiny shards when it hit the floor.

Tsunade grunted as she straightened her posture with composure and cleared her throat. "Let them in." She replied rashly.

"Hey Tsunade!" Kakashi greeted formally, only leaving him with an angered look of "how dare you talk to me so casually to me" as her response. He stumbled on his feet and apologized without thinking. "So...I'm guessing that you called to talk to us about are students, right?" Kakashi asked in innocence. "I don't see the problem though. Just let them have their fun."

"You seriously call that, fun? They're already full grown Kakashi. They need to learn how to be more responsible." Tsunade explained out to him. "You can't imagine how many complaints I've been hearing these past few weeks. Most of them are from parents of the victims that were caught in those pranks."

"So what do you want us to do?" Kurenai asked in inquisition.

"Why not just expel them to make it easier for ourselves?" Asuma inquired.

Gai gasped in exasperation. "WHAT?!? YOU'RE NOT SAYING THAT YOU WANT MY LEE TO BE EXPELLED TOO RIGHT?!"

Kakashi eyed him suspiciously. "What in the world do you mean by 'my'? You're making yourself sound like he's your lover or something."

Kurenai and Asuma gasped hard at his remark.

"...or...are you just his child molester?" Kakashi finished off.

Asuma laid himself back against the wall, grinning, "Tch. You just noticed?"

Kurenai stood there wide-eyed in gullability.

"I WOULD NEVER!!" Gai blurted out.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Tsunade screamed, already annoyed at the joke. "I've decided that you four have to gather up all those 13 students and make them go through the most painful, near-death, tormenting plan I am able to think of."

All the teachers in desperation closely listened to their leader as they waited for her to speak.

_Maybe she's going to make them go to therapy_...renai thought to herself. _Maybe even a mental institution if that doesn't work..._apparently, she is the psychotic kind...

_Maybe she's going to make them all join the chess club._Asuma bluntly thought.

_Please make the girls play strip poker! Please make the girls play strip poker!_ Kakashi prayed with his fingers crossed behind his back.

_Lee will look nice in a skirt..._Gai thought to himself.

Watching her mouth move, it worded out, "A school play."

Kakashi in surprise gasped. "What? That isn't even close to what you were describing."

Tsunade scoffed at his answer. "Oh? You sure about that?"

In shock from her choice, Asuma's cigarette in his mouth had fell onto the floor. Tsunade gave him a 'you better pick that cigarette up before I kick your ass. I know kung fu.' look. "Heh. Sorry about that." Asuma laughed to himself. "She's dead serious about this one, Kurenai." He whispered to her.

Kurenai sighed to herself and then turned away in boredom.

* * *

"What the hell?! Kakashi! You can't be serious! We aren't really gonna do a play, are we?" Naruto yelled out in disgust. 

"What makes you think I'm lying?" He replied coolly.

"Ugh...a play with these boys in it too? Just kill me already." Ino complained, crossing her arms in anger.

"You think you're the only one who wants to die?" Shikamaru scowled at her. Ino did the same.

"I wasn't talking to you. Did it look like it?"

"Who were you talking to then? You can't be talking to yourself because if you are, people will think you're retarded."

"Yeahright. I have the highest test scores in our grade."

"The hell you say." He glared at her again, her face right infront of his. And so, began their staring match...until Shikamaru headed out toward her and tugged at her hair. "Dammit, I can't stand girls like you!"

Ino cried out in pain. "HEY! STOP IT! LET GO!"

The two of them continued their arguing as the others did their own business.

"Do we really need to do this? I mean...doing a play is really...well...stupid..." Tenten admitted, crossing her arms in vexation.

Hinata gave her friend a cheerful smile--the usual one that always gave her friends a more hopeful outlook on their situations. "Who knows Tenten? It might actually be a fun experience."

"Yeah." Sakura agreed. "I've always wanted to do a play."

"Even if you say that it looks fun, it doesn't mean your acting is any good." Sai commented, his head turned in the direction of the pink haired girl.

Sakura grumbled and hissed as she turned to her other friends and began to gradually calm her short fuse down from his statement.

All of a sudden, a loud voice sprang out of the crowd as it rang all throughout everyone's ears. "OK! Listen up everyone! The reason why the 13 of you are brought here after school today is to do a play." Kakashi started off, making his voice loud and clear. "Don't all of you be thinking now that this is all for fun; it isn't. Just so you all know, 90 percent of your grade in all your classes are on stake here. So you all better be doing a good job on this thing. If you don't do good, don't come crying to me or any of the other teachers."

Kurenai rose up from her seat as she began to make her speech. "All right, just as Kakashi said, this play is very critical to all 13 of you so you should listen up closely. The play that you will do is...SLEEPING BEAUTY."

In the gaps of seconds that ran between the end of the sentence and the words to come out of the next person's mouth, all the boys' jaws had practically detached itself off from their face and had fallen to the ground while the girls gave into a gentle smile, a little bit glad of the thought yet disappointed.

"What the hell? Hey, Kurenai! We're not really gonna do some kind of chick flick are we?" Kiba inquired, his thoughts almost bursting at the idea.

Kurenai responded back with a questionable look surpressed all across her face. "Hm? Is there a problem?"

"HELL YEAH THERE IS!!!" All the boys screamed in frustration.

"I don't see what your guys' problem is. I mean...it seems all fine to me...besides the fact that we have to act with all nine of you." Sakura stated, a stern look pasted on her face.

Sasuke shrugged at her reply and gave a look of ignorance along with that other action. "You expect us to do some girly play? We're not like you, guys don't enjoy doing things like this."

"Would you boys stop being sexists for once, geez. Just try to understand the situation here for once. The quicker we get this play over with, the quicker we get out of here."

"...as I was saying, this play is SLEEPING BEAUTY and the roles are as follows:

NARUTO: EVIL GOBLIN

SASUKE UCHIHA: PRINCE'S FATHER

INO YAMANAKA: EVIL GOBLIN

SAKURA HARUNO: PRINCESS'S MOM

KIBA INUZUKA: PRINCE'S MOM

CHOUJI AKIMICHI: PRINCESS'S DAD

SAI: FAIRY GODMOTHER

NEJI HYUGA: PRINCE

HINATA HYUGA: EVIL GOBLIN

TENTEN: PRINCESS

SHINO ABURAME: FAIRY GODMOTHER

SHIKAMARU NARA: FAIRY GODMOTHER

ROCK LEE: EVIL WITCH/MALIFICENT

"...while..."

MIGHT GAI: DIRECTOR/SCRIPT

KAKASHI HATAKE: PRODUCER/INDIVIDUAL GRADER/NARRATOR

KURENAI YUHI: MAKE-UP/OUTFITS

ASUMA SARUTOBI: CRITIC

"...any questions?"

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL WE'RE GOING TO DO THIS PLAY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up! You boys don't have a choice here. Quit your bitching and just do it." Asuma shouted, pulling out his cigarette out from his mouth.

"Everyone! Come over here and take some scripts for all of you to review. Good luck!" Gai cheered on for them, while the 13 pessimists dragged their feets over to him in melancholy. "Huh? Did I say something?"

* * *

"...and ACTION!! Especially you Lee, I really want to see some of that from you." Gai spoke through his speakerphone. 

Lee brought his eyebrow up in confusion. "Eh? What do you mean by more action from me?"

"What do you think I mean? Give me some of that...oooo...and ahhh!!! Show me some emotion, baby!!!"

Kakashi threw at him an awkward look on his face, one that was disturbed and terrifed from him. "Gai, you are too much..." Kakashi shook his head solemnly as he watched the performers closely.

"I am the director, Kakashi, and I can choose whatever way I want this play to be like. Now Lee! Give me some of that!!"

All of a sudden, Lee went on in his "sexy mode" and became to say those "ooo and aahh!!!" expressions that Gai told him to say. In almost every pose he did, he made the others feel so much uncomfortable around him. For instance, butt-smacking himself...etc...(a/n: haha sry...don't wanna make u think that they r gay but gai just thinks its cute for lee to pose like that...lol...in my story, he's just too oblivious to know that those things are disturbing while others find that very WRONG)

Click! "There you go Lee! That's how you do it!" Gai cried out, taking snapshots of his antics. "Some more...that's right!" If you were to find Gai inside of a room saying that while you were outside of that door, you would think that to be EXTREMELY WRONG, but either way, that or this, it wouldn't make any difference. In this scene, everyone's thoughts would be haunted over and over again until they die.

The students watched in agony as they watched the teacher and his student go on with their nonsense, all of them basically paralyzed at what they were seeing.

"...I think I'm lost in a gay club..." Tenten spoke out softly, almost reluctant to speak from shock.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER...)

"Now son, I won't let you marry a whore like that." Sasuke read out his lines.

Neji cleared his throat while his eyebows twitched uncontrollably from the ridiculous lines. "Now, father. I only met her at Hooters. Mother, have you also thunk tis same ponder likewise father?" He recited, not helping but blush when reading it.

"Uh...what's with the cheap Shakespearan accent?"

"Pft! Just when you think the dialogue couldn't get any worse, with him, its twice as bad!" Chouji pointed out, but apparently, his soft comment was even loud enough for Neji to hear and in reply, he gave him a powerful death glare.

Everyone began chortling after hearing his line and tried to contain themselves as best as they could. Seeing Neji act out a guy with an innocent personality was a rare and worthwhile event.

Kiba walked in on stage and talked with the highest, screechest, girliest voice a man could ever imitate throughout the history of the world. "Yes son."

At that moment, Sasuke and Kiba looked at each other and spoke each others' minds; "I feel like I'm stuck in a gay marriage."

Kiba cleared his throat as his face turned beet red. "Only if she's a princess, then we will allow you to marry her.

"But mother, tis a princess." Neji explained to her...well...him.

"Oh really? Bring her here now then."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Mother, father, you don't mind if I get married do you?" Tenten questioned her parents but to her surprise, they didn't give out any sign of being appalled.

"Of course not dear!" Sakura declared.

"If you only become pregnant and give us grandchildren, we don't give a damn on what you do." Chouji said to his daughter.

Immediately, Tenten's eyes became all watery as she cried out for joy and hugged her parents. "Thank you mom and dad. I'm glad you approve of it!"

For some weird reason, Lee poofed unto the set and proclaimed: "BUT I WON'T!"

The family gasped in horror. "BUT WHY?!"

"You are only sixteen years old. You are too young to have sex. You need to remain as a virgin." Lee justified to them.

Tenten held a worried look on her face. "But mother and father will only allow me to get married if I have children."

Lee scowled at her. "Not my problem."

"But please! Let me get married!!!" Tenten clung unto his arm and shook it ferociously.

"Okay! Okay! But if you want to have better sex, you better drink this."

Tenten extended her arm as she reacher out to grab it. "Beer? Heh...alright then!" With no hesitation, she jugged the whole entire beer bottle down her throat.

"Want another?" Lee asked.

"Why not?" She accepted happily and ended up drinking 5 more bottles. "I'm feeling...very sleepy..." At that moment, she had fallen to the ground.

Lee crouched down and poked her, trying to figure if she was awake or not. "...eh...she's down..." He poofed away after that.

Sakura frantically ran up to her daughter and shook her, hugging her tight at the same time. "Oh! My darling!"

Chouji sorrowfully collasped to his knees as he sobs. "DAMN! THE POWER OF BEER IS TOO STRONG! SHE WON'T AWAKE UNTIL THE NEXT FEW DAYS TO HAVE KIDS!!"

Sakura squinted her eyes in annoyance. "Even if she was awake, you can't expect her to have kids right away." She stated logically.

Out of nowhere, Shino's laughter frightened the two of them, not becuase it was a voice of some person that they weren't able to see, but of the fact that this was their first time ever hearing Shino's laugh. They felt shivers come across all over their body that they felt their spines about to crack into two.

"We have heard of your problem and the three of us have come to help!" Shikamaru announced to the couple.

Sakura blinked as a sign of confusion." I take it yout fairy godmothers?"

Shino turned his head her head and nodded. "Yes."

"We'll take your daughter to a hotel to be safe from the evil bitchy witch." Sai said his piece, with eyes almost closed from embatassement. A sweat drop slipped down his face as he tried to regain his composure.

"...evil bitchy witch?" Asuma asked in curiousity.

Kakashi spat out his giggles as he hid his mouth with his hand. "Haha. That sounded so corny, Gai."

Gai looked sternly at his friend and then turned away swiftly. "It's my script so I can write whatever I can in this play."

Kakashi's eyes came to a squint. "If I wrote the script, you can bet that it would at least make the least common sense and logic."

"That's why we all entrusted Gai to do the script. If you did it...well...it wouldn't be...appropriate." Kurenai explained, in entire boredom.

"Sex is so much better than this play full of crap." Kakashi rebuttled in anger.

Chouji's eyes sprang out. If you were at a nearby range from him, it would look like his eyes would pop out of its eye sockets any moment. "A HOTEL?!...a good idea! Just make sure the walls are as hard as rock when the prince comes, ok? I don't want the people hearing any 'noises'."

The set went silent. The three fairy godmothers looked at him with a blank expression and with eyebrows raised.

Sakura slapped her forehead as she grumbled. "I can't believe I married a horndog."

After her statement, the three fairy godmothers poofed away.

"Now that I think about it, where exactly is the HOTEL going to be?" Kakashi asked his fellow teachers.

"I don't think it really matters." Asume replied. "Let the kids find a place to place Tenten at."

"Steady, steady...put her down slowly...there!!" Shikamaru ordered his other companions as they dropped her in the trash can.

All the teachers had a look of "that-was-expected-to-happen" on their face.

"I don't see why they couldn't have laid her on the teachers desk." Kurenai stated.

-------------------------------------

"Hello there, madam. I take yout daughter is home, correct?" Neji asked, when Sakura came to the door.

Sakura eyed him closely and shook her head sadly after her reply. " No, I'm sorry she isn't. But please leave a message after the beep." Out of nowhere, a voice recorder was in her hand. BBEEEEEEEEPPPP!!!!!!!

Neji gently raised his eyebrow as he turned red from feeling humilated in his role. "Tell her I need to talk tis her soonthereafter."

Unimpressed from the way his personailty was and his way of speaking, he had already given the queen the bad impression of her soon-to-be-son-in-law of hers that stood infront of her. " Tch. Whatever you say." She shut the door almost immediately and walked away as the prince did the same.

Again, the three fairy godmothers reappeared in front of the prince. "So you're the prince that is in love with the fair princess?" Shino questioned him.

"Yes I am, what of it?"

"Too bad honey. She's knocked out from beer. She won't wake up for a few days." Shikamaru explained to him with a twitching eyebrow.

"Really? I must go and save her then!" He walked ahead of them in a hurry but was stopped.

Sai stood in front of him and had his arms extended out. "Before you do , you need to go and defeat the evil witch who has placed the princess under a deep and powerful drunkedness."

"Malificent, was it?"

Shikamaru nodded his head with approval. "Yes, before you defeat her we must give you the weapon that will defeat the powerful demon."

"The wise godmothers granted him the most powerful, stylish, biggest, in-demand sword ever created." Kakashi read aloud from his script.

"A plastic spoon?" Neji asked the Kakashi who was in charge of the needed equipment.

Gai stood up from his seat and crossed his arms. "Yeah...so? What if we have poor props? The more you stay off topic, the more your grade drops."

"Besides Neji, you shouldn't be the one complaining...they should." Kakashi pointed out to a group of people.

"TOOTHPICKS??!!" Naruto and Ino screamed on the top of their lungs.

"Kakashi, these toothpicks aren't supposed to be our weapons...are they?" Naruto rose one in the air as an example to show his teacher but Kakashi only gave him a weirded out look.

"Yeah...what else could it be used for?"

"But! Toothpicks!?" Ino continued complaining.

"Um...you guys, we should really stay on topic..." Hinata reminded her friends.

"Hinata, you're still off topic yourself." Kurenai told her.

"R-right!" Hinata stammered in embarrassment.

"Take that!" Naruto charged at Neji, his toothpick tight in his grasp.

Neji stepped backwards, covering the arm where Naruto had struck it. "Gai, is there some other item you caould use instead of a toothpick?"

Gai stood up from his seat and yelled out to him. "Quit complaining! As of now, you have the lowest grade in the play."

"...I had no choice on whether to be the lead in this play...much less be in the play..." Neji rolled his eyes as he cleared his throat.

"Take that foul demon!...and that!!" Naruto charged up to him again, but stopped midtrack when Neji thrusted his spoon gently on his stomach.

"Ugh..." Naruto moaned, falling to the ground.

"This will finish you off." Ino announced, running up to him but only ended up being beat up by the spoon.

"Here, die! Die! Die! Die!" Hinata yelled, using her toothpick to poke him to death...only problem was...she had her eyes shut.

Naruto tugged on her leg and whispered down to her. "Hey Hinata. You're not even touching him."

"Oh..um..." Hinata stood there frozen as Neji came up to her and placed the spoon under her arm as she fainted.

"Asuma, next time we do something like this, don't let Gai do the script ever again..."Kurenai told the fellow colleague of hers.

"Tch. There's no way I'm ever going to do an event with him like this again." He replied back, lightly up another cigarette as he watched the ashes fall down to his lap.

"No matter how hard you try, you will never defeat me!" Lee laughed evilly to himself while watched Neji nearly down at his knees.

Neji gasped for air as he rose back up to his feet while to stay balanced and grinned at his statement. "Maybe I cannot...but with chocolate flavored jello pudding with half the fat, I can!" Swiftly, he showed up with a cup of jello pudding in his hand as he scooped up a spoonful and hurriedly shoved it in Lee's mouth.

"No! I can't resist the taste! It tastes so good like the original but with only half the fat...it's even better" Lee fainted while gulping up his food and gradually shut his eyes to show his unconsciousness.

POOF!! The three fairy godmothers reappeared and congradulated the prince.

"It looks like you defeated Malificent." Sai stated the obvious.

"Yeah...it looks like you did." Shikamaru paraphrased Sai's comment.

"It seems she's dead..." Shino said.

Neji's eyebrow popped up as he stared blankly at them. "Are you guys trying to be sarcastic?"

"Since you defeated her, we'll be able to take you to your princess now." Shikamaru answered him.

In that instant, all four of them disappeared to go to the hotel...or in reality...the trash can.

Sai pulled on his shirt and dragged him over to where Tenten was sleeping soundly asleep and pointed toward her direction. "There she is."

"When you guys get married, call us." Shikamaru added in, thinking of the sad thought.

"Yeah..." Was all Shino declared and after he spoke, they vanished from sight.

Neji walked up to her and pulled out the sleeping Tenten out of the garbage and laid her down roughly on the floor, making a loud thump and echoes heard all across the room. "The quicker I do this, only makes this play finally out of my ass." Neji softly spoke to himself.

Leaning himself closely to her, he was able to feel her warm breath caress his own face and he shivered, moaning a bit from nervousness. His face turned dark red each coming second that followed whenever he tried to go for the kiss but there was a thought in his mind that made him more reluctant than ever to do it. Not because of that fact that he had to publicize him kissing Tenten, but of the way she looked...her lips were scrunched together and pushed up as if she really wanted to kiss him. Neji remained calm as much as he could and eyed her strangely in disgust. But he knwe he couldn't hold on any longer, his grade was slipping down as Gai said and at that moment...he slung himself down and pressed his lips against hers.

"...and CUT! PLAY'S DONE!" Gai shouted with glee to everyone.

Everyone's smiles were brought up and they all sighed, glad that the play was finally over.

"So...Asuma...how was it?" Gai questioned, gesturing his favorite mouth stretching smile at his friend.

Asuma looked at him unconcerned and acted as though he had no clue on what he was talking about. "Just what the hell was it?"

"Well...from the looks of it...everyone passed..." Kakashi said aloud.

"You can't believe how glad I am that the stupid play's over!" Sakura joyfully brought out as she yawned tiredly.

Ino gloomily faced her friend and made her eyes shrink. "...at least you had a tolerable role. I'm the one who should be relieved."

"You gotta admit, but the play was pretty funny..." Naruto chimed in, nudging Ino on her arm.

Ino growled as she pouted, shifting her head the other direction. "Just how?All that I did was embarass myself in front of everyone...especially in front of "you" boys."

You're right. I mean, playing a goblin really does fit you...personality and looks." Shikamaru commented in the conversation.

Ino glared ferociously at him the instant that she saw him walking toward her. "Well, at least I'm not a guy who turned transexual into a woman."

Shikamaru scratched his head." At least I was human."

"Look at those two again. It's not like they had the worst part...being married to a guy while posing as a woman." Kiba stated, still startled at the thought.

"...and to think to think I paired up with a guy. This play was pointless..." Sasuke added in, shaking his head solemnly.

"Hey Sakura!" Hinata ran up to her. "Let's go home now."

Sakura nodded her head as she agreed. "Yeah, but where's Tenten?"

Hinata giggled at her question. "Oh. She's still with Neji."

Sakura gave her friend a questionable look. "Still with Neji?"

Hinata nodded her head in clarification and ran up to them, only to find that the two of them were still locked in the kiss.

"Hey, um, guys...you can stop now. The play's over. Guys?" Sakura wasn't even able to manage to get them to listen to her.

Sakura screamed in excitement and kept it quiet after a few seconds as she and Hinata walked away after witnessing the sight.

"Hm? What was that scream from?" Kakashi wondered to himself. "It sounded like Sakura." He tilted his head over to the pink haired girl walking away from the direction of Neji and Tenten. He smiled to himself as he chuckled and lifted his pen down on his grading paper. "Tenten and Neji get extra credit." He said to himself with a small grin.

Kakashi wasn't the only one to notice apparently since Asuma also caught sight of the two of them locked together. "Forget what I said. This play gets an A+, Gai."

* * *

ok i'm done here. it looks like the teachers did their prank on the students now huh?

well...it's been a while since I updated hasn't it? oh well...here I am again.

If you are gonna review no flames! just constructive criticism or whatever. thankies

-XiaoyuKaede


End file.
